


"Just once."

by Yuuki_Nyanmaru



Series: A Forbidden Love [3]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:14:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22304758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuuki_Nyanmaru/pseuds/Yuuki_Nyanmaru
Summary: “Sorry for making you wait,” the young master apologized, closing the sliding door and coming to sit in front of him.“It is fine,” he reassured him.“Do you know why I asked you to wait for me here?”“I figured...It is about theomiai, right?”
Relationships: Aiba Masaki/Sakurai Sho
Series: A Forbidden Love [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1603858
Comments: 7
Kudos: 9
Collections: Sakuraiba Tanabata 2019-2020





	"Just once."

**Author's Note:**

> Twenty-sixth drabble of the Sakuraiba Tanabata 2019-2020!
> 
> The last 'chapter' of this series. I hope you enjoyed it! ^^

The waiting seemed endless to Aiba; the more time passed, the more he grew nervous. Luckily, Sakurai entered the room before he could rip his hair off his head for the anxiety.

“Sorry for making you wait,” the young master apologized, closing the sliding door and coming to sit in front of him.

“It is fine,” he reassured him.

“Do you know why I asked you to wait for me here?”

“I figured...It is about the _omiai_ , right?”

Sakurai nodded, “If things stay as they are, I will marry her. We can’t go on like this.”

His predictions were right, he was going to be thrown away. It couldn’t be helped, the young master had his duty to fulfil, and no time to think about an insignificant servant. He had already been blessed by staying by his side all these years, of which the last three as lover.

He couldn’t be greedy and shout that he wanted the young master only for himself. He couldn’t ask him to leave everything and everyone just for their love. That was the reality, not his wild imagination.

“I understand, young master. This situation will only be a burden for you, so, I understand your decision,” he said, trying to act as if those words weren’t the most difficult ones he had to pronounce.

“Aiba, what do you think is my decision?” the young master questioned, his eyebrows furrowed.

“Leaving me and marry that lady,” he gulped down the knot in his throat.

He lowered his gaze on the floor, not bearing Sakurai’s stare.

“Then, you don’t understand anything.”

At those words, he raised his head, finding the young master looking at him with his tender eyes.

“What do you mean?”

“I could never leave you. I don’t care what my duties are; I love you, and I’m not going to live a lie for the rest of my life.”

His eyes widened but were soon closed because tears started to escape them. He didn’t want his young master to see him cry, to see him break down because his heart was bursting with joy. Sakurai was really choosing him, a mere servant, over the power and the splendor of his household.

“Aiba,” he felt his hair being caressed, “Let’s run away.”

Opening his eyes, he looked at Sakurai in disbelief, “Run away? Where, young master? There is no place for us.”

“Do you remember Ohno Satoshi?”

“I do.”

Ohno was a man who ran away from home because he didn’t want to succeed his father. He wanted to be free and not be restrained between the walls of his mansion, and as soon as he had turned twenty, he went away. They had met him when they were walking in the nearby forest. He didn’t turn away disgusted when he saw them holding hands, instead, he smiled, and wished them good luck.

“I think he can understand us. We can ask him to help us while we find a way to survive by ourselves.”

“Young master…”

“Sure, at first it will be very difficult, but as long as we are together, we can work it out.”

Sakurai’s eyes were full of resolution. He was really ready to abandon everything just for him…

“Young master, are you sure that I’m worth it?”

Sakurai chuckled, “Aiba, I’ve never liked this life, the only reason I stayed in this house was you. I gave my best in everything only because I could see your smile at the end of the day. Without you, I’m nothing. So, you’re more than worth it.”

His heart skipped a multitude of beats and he couldn’t help but hug his young master tightly.

“We can make it.”

“But…” his voice trembled.

“Just once,” Sakurai whispered, grabbing his clothes as for dear life, “Just once, have faith in me.”

“Young master, there had never been a time in which I didn’t trust you,” he declared.

Breaking the hug, they stared at each other before saying, “Let’s run away,” and sealing that decision with a kiss.

The moon was shining brightly as they were making their way through the forest. They were scared, excited, worried, happy, but, above all, they were in love. As long as their hands were intertwined, as long as they would be by each other’s side, there was nothing they couldn’t overcome.

“Masaki.”

He froze since that was the first time his young master called him with his name.

“Yes?” he asked, his voice a tiny whisper.

“From now on, it’s ‘Sho’, alright?”

He smiled back at Sakurai and, nodding, replied, “Alright, Sho.”


End file.
